Companion
by Jonescalypso
Summary: Amaimon mourns the loss of Behemoth. Mephisto's intrigue outweighs his annoyance and he tries to think of a way to help the younger demon cope.


**Oh my goodness, its been so long since I've been able to post something. I've got so much on my plate, I swear this first half of this month managed to go by in the span of three days; that's what it feels like. Anyway, I've wanted to post something Blue Exorcist related for a long time, and took some advice from another author on organizing what I already had written into proper chapters/stories. This one here was mostly finished and just needed a little primping in order to be a one-shot. I really can't decide if it's going to be part of something bigger or not. If it is, I probably won't be able to get to it for some time. But who knows? Inspiration can strike at anytime. Regardless, I had this idea... a couple of years ago, I think. And I figure just submit it. *shrug***

* * *

"Companion"

...

"Splendid, splendid," Mephisto sang into his phone as he approached the doorway to his office. "I shall look forward to it."

He hit the 'end' button with a single beep and chuckled quietly to himself, amused by his own ability to sound so sincere.

Entering his office, he snapped his fingers for his hat and cape to hang themselves neatly on the coat rack. With a sigh, he glanced to the left at the antique love seat where Amaimon still lay curled in a ball. As before, the younger demon stared blankly ahead with tired, uninterested eyes. Eyes that appeared more red around the rims these days. Mephisto gave another sigh, this time of a different sort, and walked over to the Earth King.

"Shall I arrange for some food to be brought?" he asked gently. "You've hardly eaten a thing in days."

No response at first, as had also been the norm lately. But within a minute, Amaimon gave a lazy wave of his hand, which Mephisto took to mean he couldn't care less.

"Or perhaps some sweet tea and desserts? There are quite a few I could introduce you to still."

"No, thank you," Amaimon's voice was strained and cracked. He gave a small sniffle and continued to stare ahead into nothingness.

Mephisto furrowed his brow in thought. He glanced at the pile of candy he had left on the nearby coffee table for his brother, of which only a few pieces had been taken over the course of several days! Usually the headmaster would've heard multiple pleas for more whole bags by now. He looked back down at the other. Amaimon never seemed to want to leave the sofa anymore. He remained curled up on one side or another, with his arms always tucked in close to his chest as though shielding himself. There were constant hints of tears in his eyes, but rarely any that actually fell; not when Mephisto was watching at any rate. While all of this had become stale for the elder demon, he couldn't deny a genuine sense of pity for his younger sibling.

Not for the first time, he extended his hand to gently pet Amaimon's head. And just like every other time, Amaimon's empty expression turned to one of sadness before he closed his eyes and tucked his hands further under his chin.

' _It really is bad for you, isn't it?'_ Mephisto thought inwardly. Another careful stroke of his hair, then the principal turned toward his desk, taking his seat. He glanced over the most recent mission reports, but his mind kept going back to the broken Earth King.

After the death of his pet, Behemoth, Amaimon had repeatedly demanded that his brother allow him to get revenge on the people responsible. Even when confined to his hamster form, Amaimon refused to be entertained by anything for very long before he would start declaring threats of war and slaughter.

Mephisto managed to calm him down time and time again, but the subject just wouldn't stay dropped. Finally, Mephisto told him that it would never happen and if he couldn't live with that, then he would be banned from True Cross Academy and forced to go back to Gehenna alone. Needless to say, Amaimon was not happy about this. And after some thought, he announced that he did need to go home. "To take care of something," he had said. Something he _had_ to do. But he still wished to return afterward. Mephisto had agreed, allowing him to pass through the protective barrier twice. He was not clear what it was Amaimon had seen to, although from the scents that were carried back with him, Mephisto suspected it had something to do with Amaimon's vast, private garden. And from the moment he returned, the Earth King had been exactly as he was this moment: completely and utterly depressed. He said nothing at all until he was spoken to, and even then, very little. He asked for nothing, he showed interest in nothing, and he never bothered to remove his shoes before laying on the sofa. This last bit irked Mephisto greatly, but he decided not to bother arguing against it under the circumstances. It just wasn't like Amaimon to behave like this for so long. It didn't even seem necessary to bind him in his hamster form again. The younger demon just refused to get up from his spot.

Mephisto glanced over to his brother, who was wearing an empty expression again, and he felt at a bit of a loss. Anything that would've been enough to coax the hyperactive demon into action had failed. More than once, Mephisto even considered offering to let him fight Rin again. Letting them both go all out, even! But he never did, as it seemed like inviting absolute disaster into his plans. Still… The option came to mind more and more often these days.

Amaimon's tired eyes looked up to meet his. They sat in silence, considering each other, before Mephisto commented.

"You're sleeping an awful lot recently."

Amaimon looked back across the room.

"The hurt isn't stopping," he mumbled quietly. "Flesh wounds would have completely healed multiple times over by now. Why won't this?"

Mephisto leaned back in his chair as he considered the question. "Well, wounds to the heart can be quite different than to the flesh. Some would argue it's an even more severe type of anguish."

Amaimon said nothing. He took a shallow breath as a fresh glimmer appeared along his eyes.

It wasn't right, Mephisto thought. They all knew growing up that to show this level of vulnerability was cause for ridicule and even dishonor as a grown demon king. It was more acceptable to rage and destroy in the midst of one's emotional torment. And since Mephisto was well aware he had denied Amaimon that kind of venting, he hadn't teased him about his recent demeanor, or the melancholy attitude. But the sheer fact that it had lasted this long was bothering him. Amaimon certainly knew how to act like a brat and threw tantrums when he didn't get his way, but this felt like something else. It was like he truly couldn't bring himself to care anymore. About anything. Even when his favorite brother had offered to take him out to see the sights and experience new things, Amaimon would decline and roll over onto his other side.

And all over a hobgoblin.

That was what puzzled Mephisto the most. As the King of Earth, Amaimon had dominion over each and every critter of the species, yet somehow Behemoth had worked its way to the top as Amaimon's favorite. Not just his familiar or his pet, but as a companion. And Mephisto considered this as he looked at his pain in his brother's eyes. Behemoth really had been a constant companion, ever since Amaimon was a child. And Amaimon wasn't like Mephisto who dealt with so many people each day that he never lacked companionship. He never felt alone, ever. But Amaimon was quite the opposite. He could seek people out for himself, and he often did, but he always came across like he felt detached from everyone. And the constant nagging for attention Mephisto had to endure only served to confirm the idea. Amaimon was lonely. Very much so, now that his closest familiar of nearly a millennia was gone forever.

What's more, it occurred to Mephisto that this was the first time Amaimon really had to deal with loss. Anything that had ever been taken from him had always been replaceable in some way or another. And the only living thing he ever commented on losing was the King of Time, himself. But that wasn't the same either. They may have been separated for a long time, but Mephisto hadn't disappeared completely. They had the option to see one another again, as they had been. And even during their separation, Behemoth had always been there; a close comrade to keep the Earth King company. But that wasn't the case anymore. The favored hobgoblin would never be coming back, and it was clear that Amaimon didn't know how to cope with that.

Mephisto had tried to think of a solution to his moping distress, but so far he'd come up at a loss. Evidently a new hobgoblin couldn't fill the void or it would've done so by now. Mephisto himself could offer some understanding words, but that was all. He experienced the 'loss' of friends and enemies for years in Assiah where humans lived such short and fragile lives. He understood what loss meant, but for him there was always a kind of pensive fondness that came with death, as it marked the many changes he loved so much about this world. It was part of the ongoing equation that made Assiah so wondrous. That wouldn't be enough for his brother though.

And who else could offer him words of comfort? Even if Amaimon _didn't_ hate everyone at True Cross Academy, they certainly hated him. And no one but Mephisto had lived long enough to understand the bond Amaimon had had with his loyal pet. They had always been a package deal. To lose Behemoth was almost on par with losing a limb, though Mephisto thought that might be a stretch. It was close though.

He allowed himself an exasperated sigh. What to do? To fill the void of that level of companionship was something he was not willing to do, himself. And who could replace a creature one had known and confided in since childhood?

He thought… and thought… and thought.

The next few days were the same. The Academy brought its daily multitude of tasks and meetings and student shenanigans. The only thing that really changed was that Mephisto had stopped letting people in his office. Rather than try to coax Amaimon out of his chosen mourning spot, Mephisto decided it would be easier to just greet his company elsewhere. Why not try a little change after all? But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that up for long without raising suspicion. So after the third day, he made up his mind, and dialed a favor into his phone.

…

Amaimon lay facing the back of the sofa, dozing off and on and now hovering in that state of half-consciousness. Curse this hole in his heart, not even sweet candies could quell the ache.

He was brought to wakefulness by the sound of his brother entering the office. No words of greeting anymore, not that it really mattered. There was the sound of something being placed on the table behind him; his untouched candies swiped to the side. Mephisto said nothing and simply went to his desk. Amaimon wasn't interested. Treats and toys, suppers and sugars had all been left for him to indulge in and he never wanted to anymore. Even when the scent of Gehenna wafted to his nose, he didn't care to turn around. If Assiah and all its splendors wasn't enough, how could anything from home

do any better?

The smell was pungent though. And he smelled wood. And he heard -

… scratching?

Amaimon blinked at the back of the furniture. His brother _had_ sat his desk, had he not? He forced himself, which felt like a chore, to look back over his shoulder. Yes, the principal was sat in his usual seat, tending to his work. Amaimon looked down at the table. A good sized Gehennian box sat there, the wood woven into intricate patterns around the edges. Amaimon frowned at it and looked to his brother, expecting some explanation. There was none.

He considered leaving it be, but the slight scratching sound was back and curiosity got the better of him.

Bringing himself to sit upright, Amaimon rolled his stiff shoulders and considered the lid, which was simple enough to unfasten. He did so and raised the lid, looking inside.

…What?

There in the box was a furry, four-legged critter that immediately stopped its scratching to look up at him. It was a pup. Amaimon recognized the shape of its muzzle and the pattern of its fur, but had to think to place the name of it.

Mephisto watched carefully from the corner of his eye.

The pup, which was quite small, seemed uncertain about the stranger that had just opened its box. Was this a friend or a foe? Predator or playmate? The indecisiveness caused it to try and move forward only to scoot back again and sit on its furry rump, the tiny legs splaying out clumsily to the sides.

Amaimon blinked at it. Chasm…Chasm hound? No, they weren't this fluffy. Trench wolf? Yes, that was it. Trench wolves lived in and around the steep crevices of Gehenna's canyons. They could be quite ferocious, especially in packs. But this bundle of fluff was all by itself in a box. Amaimon puzzled over this.

A squeaky grumble came from the pup which might have been an honest attempt at a growl, as it tried to scoot forward again only to back-step into a corner. It panted playfully, then closed its mouth to tilt its head. Such a naïve thing, it really had no idea what to do. Another growl, as it turned around, trying to see a way out of the box. It tried to raise itself up on hind legs but immediately lost balance and flopped onto its side, close to a small puddle it had already made from a no doubt uncontrollable bladder. It grumbled again, and made an attempt to bark, which sounded much closer to a "heph" sound.

Amaimon reached down to pick it up before it could trample in its own mess, lifting his hand up under its belly and earning a fresh squeak. He turned it and held it in both hands to face him. It had been a long time since he'd seen a canine beast from Gehenna, and he couldn't recall ever seeing one this young. It probably hadn't even been weaned yet. The pup's front legs hung out on front of it, with its tiny tail and toes hanging awkwardly underneath it. It considered the human-like demon in front of it, its head turning slightly from side to side. The tiny ears were nothing short of adorable, Amaimon couldn't deny that. There were also two small lumps on its head where its armor horns would grow in. Checking under its paws, he found the shallow beginning of the hooves, which would stay hidden between the pads of its toes its whole life, but would allow the creature to keep balance on the rigid rock cliffs of its home territory. Interesting.

It was all coming back to Amaimion now. The adults would grow armor-like plates from their spine to protect them should they tumble or get caught under falling rocks. Nothing too serious, of course, they were still furry creatures that would be killed by extreme falls like most anything else. But they were better suited for the rocky terrain than the canines of Assiah, no question. They grew to be big too. The pup's paws were hefty even for its young age, this one would certainly be a sizable beast. But at the moment, it was a rollie-pollie of a baby that was more huff than gruff. Amaimon met its shiny eyes, which appeared black until the light hit them, where he could see hints of yellow inside.

The pup ' _heph_ 'ed at him again, as though to say, 'Well? What are we doing?'

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully to himself.

Mephisto said nothing but was watching more intently now, encouraged by the change of demeanor he was seeing.

Amaimon brought one finger up to lightly scratch at the side of the pup's neck. It opened its mouth and tried to nip at the claw. After consideration, the Earth King decided it was being playful, not aggressive. It caught the claw but couldn't decide whether it could chew it or just lick it. It wagged its tiny tail regardless.

The heavy feeling inside of Amaimon eased up considerably.

"What are you doing all on your own, hm?" he asked.

" _Rooroor_ ," it tried to howl, in response before nipping at the claw again.

"It has no one else," Mephisto finally piped up. "The mother and the others were eaten by cave beasts. I'm told one other pup got away, but I doubt it will have survived on its own even this long."

Amaimon turned the creature from side to side in his hands. "All alone, eh?" he murmured. He turned it toward him again and brought it closer to his face. The pup nipped lightly at his nose before trying to lick it with its miniature tongue.

Amaimon kept just at the edge of its reach, teasing it into struggling to get closer to him, and sending that wobbly tail into a frenzy. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly and he whispered, "Me too."

He moved the pup to the crook of his arm, where it immediately tried to climb him and lick at his face.

A smile spread over Mephisto's lips. ' _At last'_ , he thought.

Amaimon considered the wooden box again as he gently pet the pup.

"You're still too little though." He held it carefully to him as it worked to lick at his cheek and neck. Its little body felt warm in his grasp, and he marveled at its excitement to be near him. Amaimon made up his mind then. "I know what nursing pups need."

He immediately got to his feet and headed toward the door.

Mephisto called after him, "I want that thing housebroken before it comes back into this office!"

"Hai!" Amaimon called back before disappearing through the door.

Mephisto sat back in his seat, feeling relieved. As he had suspected, another hobgoblin might not do the trick, but a different creature would. A canine could present a similar bond as Behemoth, while at the same time providing the Earth King with new traits to discover and train. The fact that the pup was too young to survive on its own had also struck Mephisto as a good thing. It would depend on Amaimon for some time until it got stronger, and the fact that it had no one else had apparently struck the younger demon as a comparable circumstance. Plus, a rowdy baby animal of any sort would be energetic enough to keep him occupied for a while. Yes, Mephisto was pleased with his choice. He just hoped a grown trench wolf wouldn't make the same attempt at snacking on his head as Behemoth had done.

...

* * *

 **For anyone who didn't see it, that last bit is in reference to one of the OVA's, where Amaimon ate Mephisto's game controller, and Behemoth chomped on Mephisto's head. :P**

 **The inspiration for this story came to me when I was helping take care of my dad's newborn pit bull puppies (So adorable, omg!) I loved the curiosity and playful indecision they kept displaying. And their little tails wagging so excitedly at every little thing XD When I thought about the possibility of Amaimon being sad without Behemoth, I quickly thought he'd feel better with some kind of puppy.**


End file.
